Ella Tales
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: What happens when three wondering souls find each other? Their is trauma from each of their past but with the love they hold and share with each other they will find out the world isn't such a bad place. Join Ella, Liv and Fitz on their road to each other and unconditional love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is a little graphic. I mean no harm in offending anyone if they are. After finishing Jerry Tales I decided I want to do one on Ella and Teddy also. And sorry the spacing is off in the beginning. Welcome to another roller coaster, read enjoy and review because your thoughts and comments put a smile on my face. Knowing that I can give you guys something to look forward too is priceless. Don't worry I have not forgotten about my other stories, so expect updates more often. I had to many ideas they got all jumbled but I organized them…I think. Anyways here is Ella Tales.**

It was another long night but I was glad to be off. Being the head of pediatrics had its ups and downs like any other job. Ups were working with kids and making them feel better, downs watching parents break when you have to explain how their child died or even worse watching a life that just started slip away. But today was a good day and I got to save life's, put smiles on faces, and work with the best nurse ever. Fitzgerald Grant. He was the heart throb of the hospital. Tall, gorgeous hair, eyes that made you weak in the knees, a heart of pure gold, and a voice that oozed sex appeal. Too bad he was just my best friend.

XXXXXX

"Off already Livvie?"

"Yes sir. I'm done aren't you?"

"No next shift is under staffed so I picked up."

"Alright, now the grave shift has something to look forward too."

"Quit it."

"Come on you know you're the heart throb of this place."

"Ehh there's only ones woman eyes I'm trying to catch," looking up from his chart and winking at her.

"lucky girl," I turn my head so he won't see the pink in my cheeks

"No I would be the lucky one."

We just look at each for a moment before it's broken by a new patient being wheeled in.

"Call me when get home Livvie. I mean it."

"Cross my heart, have a good shift."

And I walk away.


	2. Bad Night with Opening Doors

**A/N: Bare with me here there has to be a little darkness before the light. I am not a doctor so what happens here is all from my head. It is not anyway medical knowledge.**

* * *

Fitz and I usually walked home together since our apartment building was not far from the hospital. We have keys to each others places so we could crash at whomsoever place or just come over whenever. We've been doing this since we met in college. He was going for pediatrics also until one day he came to me and told me he wanted to join the Navy and fly planes. It was always a passion of his, so off he went and while he was there he became a naval pilot but got injured and decided to become a naval nurse. We stayed in contact since both of his parents died when he was younger and I never knew mine we kind of attached to each other. We he came back I was a resident in pediatrics and he decided to apply to the open position as head nurse on the same floor. After a year of him being back things slightly changed between us…we became different, I became different around him. I feel in love with him.

Tonight was a cold night and I wanted to get home, well to Fitz's place quick. His place had the fireplace and I couldn't wait to light a fire, take a hot shower, throw on some comfy pjs and sleep until he came home. Just thinking about him put a pep in my step but something was going to halt that step and change my life, out life's forever.

XXXXX

I don't know how I got here. I'm fifteen years old, sick, and hiding behind a trashcan. What did I do in another past life that I had to end up here. I know I can't blame it on the universe but it's the only thing I have the strength to blame. I can't even blame the people who pushed me here. From as far back I can remember I had a family, a mom and dad but they weren't right. I remember being four years old and walking in on them sticking needles in their arms, I didn't know what they were doing but I was fascinated by it. When they finally noticed I was there they said they were playing doctor and I could be there next patient. That was the first time my birthers shot me up with heroin. It went on for another until they were sold a bad batch. Or maybe it was their time, I don't know, but being addicted at the age of five I learned their time schedule so it was like clockwork on the dot. Five would roll around and I would get shakes and know it was time to play doctor. When I went out I found them both lying on the floor dead, but at the moment I didn't care I needed my fix, so I shook both of them to no avail. I flipped out because I was being ignored and starting throwing things and screaming, I guess a neighbor called the police from the noise I was making and knocked on the door. I was still crying loudly when they kicked down the door and the mess that was my world.

I was taken to the local hospital where a pretty lady made me all better but one night when she talked to another lady who was going to take me away she said there was permanent marker damage and there could be more down the line. I didn't understand than but I do now. After leaving the hospital I was placed in foster homes. Every month I was placed with a different family. A lot wanted the picture perfect kid which I wasn't. I had a mental delay and trust issues. When I turned seven that was when the beatings started from every home I went to. By the age of nine I accepted that's how things were in the world and I became numb to them. When I turned ten that was when I thought things were going to get better, the Patterson's were a great family. They got me into school, therapy, and didn't hit me, but I always knew something was wrong with Mr. Patterson. He always wants to play with me and another girl more than his own son. The other foster girl was older than me and he would buy her something new every week. One day I got so jealous I went in her room and broke one of her dolls, I didn't understand why she always got new things and I didn't. She walked into her room saw what I did but didn't react to it.

"I'm glad you did that."

"Why I thought it was your favorite."

"It's not and I hate it here. I wish I could leave and never come back."

"Why?"

"You will be finding out soon enough."

Two weeks later she got her wish and was adopted buy a couple and was gone. A week after that I finally understood what her comment meant. He started paying special attention to me more and was affectionate to me more. One night he called me from my room and in to the basement. We hung out watched movies until an adult movie came on. I knew what sex was but I never understood it.

"Do you want to try what they are doing?"

"Why? That is stuff grownups do and I'm not a grown up."

"But I am."

"You're my dad though wont that be a bad thing?"

"I'm not really your dad. Think of me as a friend or a really cool roommate."

I liked that idea because it made me feel older and like I was cool, "alright but I don't know how to do that stuff."

"That's alright I'll teach you. Just drink this and you will feel better, I promise than we can start."

It went on for the next five years. Go to the basement, have sex with him, and get a present. This was something I became adapted to also and I thought was normal. One night I was sick and dint want to come back to the basement. He got mad at me dragged me down the stairs and proceed to take advantage of me. I had no energy to fight. The next day Mrs. Patterson took me to the doctor to see what I had and thought it was the perfect time to talk about something else because I was at that age where young ladies become woman. I had no clue what that meant but I nodded my head and agreed. After arriving at the doctor we checked in. We waited about five minutes before I was brought to the back. I was checked out and Dr. Sully said I had mono.

"What? How does she have mono?"

"Well its essentially know as the kissing disease but it can also be transferred from someone who is already infected to another from by drinking or eating after them," the doctor explained.

"Ella honey was there someone who you have been kissing."

I drop my head embarrassed and nod.

"It's okay honey you can tell me."

"He said he's my friend just like a roommate."

"Dr. Sully knew Ella's background and thought that comment was weird but so did Mrs. Patterson, "Ella what do you mean?"

"Mr. Patterson."

Her hands fly to her mouth and she backs away from me. I didn't know what I did wrong so I started to cry.

Dr. Sully needed more answers because in her head this didn't sound good, "so Mr. Patterson is your friend and roommate?"

"Yes."

"And what to do you guys do as roommates?" Dr. Sully asked me.

"We talk and watch movies. He always gives me this special drink. It makes me feel funny but it's gotten better. Than we watch an adult movie and do what they were doing in the movie."

Mrs. Patterson broke from her silent spell, "oh my god."

Dr. Sully shoots a look at Mrs. Patterson face and notices that she had no clue it was going on in her house, "are you telling me that Mr. Patterson has touched you?"

"Yes but he said that's what friends do. They make each other feel good."

"Ella my next question might seem uncomfortable but I have to ask. Has Mr. Patterson's penis been anywhere near your vagina?"

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey you didn't. Let me ask you when was your last menstrual cycle?"

I didn't know what that was but I didn't want them to know I didn't know what it was so I said yes.

"How long did it last?"

I was starting to panic. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and get taken away so I kept lying hoping the questions would stop, "just one day."

Mrs. Patterson came over to me and took my hand, "honey why didn't you tell me it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh honey there's nothing to be sorry for but you should have told me I could have helped and talked to you about what was going on."

I was confused and lost. It took time for me to understand things and I hated because no matter what I always felt behind, "no I'm sorry I'm lying. I don't understand anymore, what we are talking about?"

Mrs. Patterson and Dr. Sully look at each other trying to figure out where they lost her.

"Ella you said it lasted one day right?" I nod my head, "what was it actually that lasted one day?"

"My menstruation cycle."

"Do you mind telling me what that is?"

I was really confused now because she was a doctor she was suppose to know all kinds of things about the body but I just answered as truthfully as I knew how.

"It's when….when… I don't know. Please don't be mad I promise ill get better. I'm smart really I am."

Dr. Sully had to turn away for a second to compose herself. There were just some sick people in world. Mrs. Patterson was shocked but she knew what to do.

Completely snapping out of her shock, "honey I want you to answer me honestly okay?" "Have you ever seen blood when you go to the bathroom?"

"NO! Why would that happen?" I answered really not knowing the answer and why that would happen.

It clicked for both adults in the room. She really didn't understand what was going on. It broke them both that she was being taken advantage of.

"Mrs. Patterson I have to call social services."

"I understand. It was happening right under my nose and I didn't know. I had a feeling something was off because my hus…Daniel is sick also. I should have caught it. He has been terrorizing Ella for I don't know how long but…."

"Mrs. Patterson..."

"Please call me Ms. Newman," stating with conviction that was her name, she was no longer a Patterson.

"Ms. Newman it's not your fault either. It just looks like he is a master manipulator."

"He's a manipulator, liar, disgusting bastard who should rot in hell."

"I know but right now we need to think about Ella. I am going to call over to the hospital across the way to make room for her and I will have social services meet us there."

"Please tell them I didn't know. I really didn't," she is sobbing now and it was scaring me so I started to cry also, "I have to go get my son away from him and call the cops and have him arrested."

"Okay. We will go over to the hospital right now, we check Ella's in because I need to run some test on her and figure everything out. Once we get her situated go get your son and have the police meet you there. By the time you come back here we should be done with her testing and go from there, okay?"

"Thank you. Let's go."

"I'll meet you over there. Ella you're going to go to the hospital now."

"Am I dying?"

"NO honey we need a bigger place to run test to see what made you sick."

"Mrs. P why are you calling the police I promise if I did something wrong, I'll make it better. Please don't send away."

"Honey don't worry you're not going anywhere"

 ** _Present_**

That was earlier today. At the hospital they gave me a bed where they took my blood, put this cold jelly on my stomach so they could see inside, then I got shots and one that stayed in my hand that gave me medicine. I feel asleep after a while but when I woke up I saw the lady talking to Mrs. Patterson and they didn't look at each other nicely.

 ** _Flashback_**

"What do you mean I can't take her home?"

"Your house is under investigation."

"I know that I'm the one who called the police. We wouldn't be staying there anymore. I have a house that we can stay in."

"I understand the situation but you can't keep her."

"The hell I will. She is my daughter. I love her."

"I am sorry but we can't allow it. She has to leave, truly, I am sorry but we can't let her stay with you."

 ** _Present_**

They kept on going at it. I didn't like it, I didn't want to hurt Mrs. P anymore. I did the first thing my mind told me to do. Run. I got dressed in the clothes that were set out for me and snuck out and ran. I ran all the way out of the hospital. I had to get away from it all; all I did was cause people problems. I found a spot outside it was dark and cold, I didn't know where to go. I started walking down the street some more when I was hit from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo you made it. I know sad but it gets better I promise.**


	3. Be there Hero

**_Livs POV_**

 _I was two blocks from home when I saw it. Your first instinct is to help but quickly followed by that the instinct not to get involved. I thought it was two guys just arguing but then I saw a girl on the ground and I knew what I had to do. Walking over I took a deep breath._

"Is everything alright over here?"

The two guys looked at her than the girl on the ground.

"Yea, so keep it moving lady," one of the ordered.

"She doesn't look alright, let me help her," I move closer with my heart pounding in double time. I try to reach for my phone but was stopped by a cold piece of metal against my temple. In that moment I heard people in a distance and I knew they could see what was happening, but nothing changed, I was on my own.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble."

"Shut up."

And things go black.

 ** _Fitz POV_**

 _I did it. I made it thru another double. I was working overtime so I can surprise Liv. She worked hard and I never really seen her do anything for herself. Plus this was my chance; I almost lost her to her ex boyfriend Mike. It killed me to see him kiss, touch, or even talk to her. It sucked when days he would be over and I couldn't go over there or have her come to me. But that was all over now and I was going to take my chance and run with it. I was going home to her and it felt great. On my way out I checked my phone again to see if she called or sent a text but nothing, thinking that she got home and passed out I let it go. I saw another nurse named Abby, who was basically my second in command._

"Leaving already Fitz?"

"You know I love it here, but I had enough for today."

"Don't think I don't know why you are running out of here."

"I have idea what you mean," trying to play innocent.

"Mhmmm tell Liv I said hi."

I wink at her and turn to leave. It was six in the morning and you could feel the world waking. Two blocks from our building I heard a moaning noise; I stopped and looked around but couldn't find the source. I thought I was hearing things I haven't slept in 16 hours so hearing things came with the lack of sleep. I kept moving but I heard it again but louder this time and it sounded like someone calling for help. Follow the sound fighting everything in me saying not too. I see a hand peeking from behind the dumpster and my body runs cold when I see the person on the ground next to another girl.

 _Why did this have to be tonight when I wasn't with her? Why did it have to be her? Please don't let her be dead please._

Bending down her, "Livvie can you hear me?"

I get no response but her eyes flicker open. I look over her and notice blood coming from the back of her head and torn clothes. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. Her eyes flickered back open and I heard her strained voice.

"Fitz?"

"I'm here, I'm calling 911 now. Just hold okay?"

"The girl?"

"What?"

"The girl."

I take off my jacket and throw it over her body to go check on the girl. She didn't look anymore than 13. I get connected with 911 and tell them our location and that there were two victims and they needed to hurry and I hang up. I start an initial exam of checking if she had a pulse which she did but it was very weak, I look all over body to see if there were any visible wounds. I can see she had blood coming for her leg and I gently turned her over to her back to look and there was a deep gash on her leg and had blood dripping from her head also. I heard the sirens and got up to run and flag them down. Running back to them I knew I had to protect them both and I would.

"What happened….Fitz?"

I was glad to see a familiar face, "Harrison its Olivia. She is in and out of and she has a cut on her head."

"Okay I got her. Tell Stacy to get the second person," Harrison shouts to me.

I see the second ambulance roll up and tell Stacy to get the little girl. I was helpless at the moment I knew I had to stay out of the way. After what felt like an eternity everyone is loaded and I had to make the hard choice of who to ride with, the love of my life or an innocent girl I had a strong pull to protect.

"Go with her Fitz. I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"Go I will see you at the hospital."

I close the doors and watch them speed her away. Climbing into the other one we are right behind the ambulance carrying Liv. Arriving at the hospital it was a commotion because everyone has heard that Liv was attacked and on her way in. I saw Abby come rush over to me.

"Fitz what happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking home and I heard some noises and I went to look and it was Liv and this little girl."

Gasping and throwing her hands over her mouth, "oh my God."

"I can't lose her Abby. I didn't even get to tell her I have been in love with her my whole life."

"Fitzgerald don't you ever talk about Olivia Pope like that. She is too smart to leave this world before she can hear you say that you love her. Go change and I'll go check on her."

"Thank you. Can you check on the little girl too?

"I will. Now go."

I run down to the locker room and change into another pair of scrubs I had there. So much was running thru mind that I didn't notice I ran all the way back up to the nurses' station in front of the surgical unit.

"Where is she?"

"Fitz I'm going to need you to calm down for a minute."

I didn't like the idea of being to calm down by her but at the moment I knew it was for the best.

"I am calm. Where is she? How is she doing?"

"She is in surgery right now. Do you know anyone we call for her?"

"Don't play this game with me. You know us Sally. If you look at her damn chart it says I'm her emergency contact and there is no next of kin."

"I'm just following procedures."

"Are you on her case?"

"Yes, I am."

"I want you off now," I snarl at her thru my gritted teeth.

"You don't have the power to do that."

The door swung open behind them and Chief Larson walked in.

"What's going on here? I heard Olivia pope was brought in and in surgery."

"Sir, she is and I want Sally here off her case," I say getting straight to the point because if he would have a minute later I would have been screaming in Sally's face and making a scene

"Fitzgerald you don't have that kind of power, her next of kin does," she repeated to me.

"Tom this is Liv. I am her next of kin. It's in her paperwork," I beg him.

Tom asks for the chart out of her hands and looks for the information he needed

"Indeed you are. Why may I ask you want Sally off?"

"I just feel she is not the right fit for Liv."

That was me putting it nicely. Liv told me about the way Sally would give her dirty looks and always try to overstep her. I figured it had something to do with the hierarchy but one day I was walking by a room and heard her calling Liv a black whore that probably slept her way up to the top. From that moment on I didn't like her and lost respect for her.

Tom looks at me and I can see wants me to elaborate but I don't, "Sally your off Olivia's case."

"But sir.."

"Hand your chart over to Abby now."

Sally shoots me one more dirty look and stomps away.

"Do I even want to know about that," Tom asked.

"It's better if you don't."

I slump my shoulders, I was exhausted and my adrenaline was wearing down because I knew Liv was being taken care of.

"The police want to speak with you but before that happens tell me what happened."

We walk over to the empty waiting room and I retell him how I found Liv. While I was finishing up telling him I see Abby come over looking sick to her stomach.

"Is she…"

"Sit Fitz she's alright."

"What took so long?"

They couldn't find the source of the bleeding for a while it ended up being a tear in her appendix. They removed it and her vitals went back to normal. The gash in the back of her head was stitched up and she is resting in her room now."

I pop up and run to the door till I realize I don't know where she is. I turn to see Tom running a hand over Abby's back.

"Room 613."

And I run out of there to my Livvie.

"Those two are going to be the death of me"

Tom lifted her chin to look in her eyes, "you and me both. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and queasy."

"I'm sorry, anything I can do make it better?"

"Just a kiss will make it better."

"Your wish is my command."

Tom leans in and kisses Abby on her lips while rubbing her stomach that was carrying their baby.


	4. Gut Feeling

I could hear the beeping and knew I ended back where I started. When I woke up I was bombarded with question after question. I didn't say anything I couldn't, I wouldn't. The police told me a woman came to my rescue but was also hurt than a man found us. I was grateful for them both. I really didn't remember anything about the attack. They left me alone but my room was placed right in front and a nurse could look up from the desk and see if I was still there or not. I was trapped. I close my eyes trying to think but fall asleep. Next thing I'm waking up to a soft hand touching my hand.

"Hi there. I'm Olivia."

I just stare at the woman. She was really pretty. Her eyes were warm, and her face looked soft and friendly. I didn't get a bad feeling about her.

"Hi."

"I'm Dr. Olivia Pope and this giant behind me is Nurse Grant. "

"Why are you in a chair?"

"I found you on the ground and u looked hurt. I went to help but I got hurt too. But our knight here found us both and got us help."

Whispering, "is he really a knight?"

Leaning in and whispering, "between you and me he's a prince."

"Wow."

"What's your name darling?" Fitz went into nurse mode.

"Ella but please don't tell anybody."

"Why?"

"Because they will find me and put me in another home and I will ruin that too. I don't deserve to be loved or have a home."

"We all deserve to be loved and have a warm home to go to," Liv says squeezing her hand.

"I don't. I did a bad thing."

The door opens and in walks the doctor that has been checking up on her.

"Well hello Dr. Pope, Grant."

"Hi Chief Larson. What are you doing down here?"

"I went to check on you but they said you were here. You should be in bed resting."

"I know but I had to see for myself."

"Always the doctor," he chuckles and looks at her chart.

Ella looks at her with wonder.

" I'm a Pediatrician to be exact."

"What does that mean?" Ella asked confused once more.

"What does what mean?"

Dropping my head, "that word I don't know what it means."

They all look at each other and sense that there is something bigger going on.

"Ella how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Exact just means that what I really do in this sentence. I take care of kids mostly but I can help adults too. But kids are funnier."

"But I'm a teenager."

Faking mock hurt and placing her hand over her heart, "excuse me I take care of babies, kids and teenagers."

"Oh okay. You're pretty."

"Thank you. So are you. Hey listen I'm going to talk to these two for a minute outside but I'll come back and we talk some more."

"Okay. Can I watch TV?"

"Sure," I hand her the remote.

Fitz wheels me outside and the Chief follows us. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Ella was fifteen didn't know a word that should know by now, her speech was a little slow, and she had a small twitch in her leg.

"Okay we all agree something was off about her question? Her speech and her I don't know. Something just seems off, my gut is telling me. I want to run a couple of test."

"Livvie,"

"Fitz I know but there something about her and I don't want it to be missed. Something in my gut is telling me to look deeper. My gut is never…"

"Wrong. Your gut is never wrong. I believe you and I get it. I'm on your side, but I don't want you to forget about yourself.

"Ill try not too but if I do I know that you will be right there to put me back on track."

Liv just smiles at him, while the Chief just shakes his back and forth laughing on the inside because they were perfect for each other in every way but neither have made a move yet. Only time will tell or he and Abby were going to interfere.

"Olivia what do you want to do?"

"I just want to take a few blood samples and see if there are any abnormalities. I also want a speech therapist and psychologist to come down and ask a few questions. Before CPS comes and starts pulling her away. She talked to me so I may be able to get her cooperate for now but we have to move."

Fitz kneeled down so he was eye level with her, "Livvie I know we got to move on this but I need you to rest too. I can't…when I found you on the ground, it just…please just rest for the rest of the day and I will bounce back and forth of grabbing her results."

Fitz…," Liv started but was throated by the chief.

"No. Look you both are my best people and I need you both rested so for now you both will go back to Livs room and rest. I will order the test and bring you the results and before you try to argue no you cannot just wait a little longer. Go say goodbye so we can help this girl."

Liv was going to argue but Fitz pushed her back into the room before she could. Ella was asleep on the bed and she looked so small and peaceful but they knew her life was far from it now.

"How could anyone do this to a little girl? I don't understand she seems so small."

"Fitz you know of all people how these things work. She was so scared to tell her us her name, it's a classic case of running away from home or from something bad that's why we need to move quick CPS will have in the foster system before we know it and she can disappear."

"I do and if she has run from her foster home than it must have been pretty bad."

"Maybe someone is looking for her."

"I hope so because I don't think I can see her go."

"Fitz what are you saying?"

"I don't know what it is. I know we aren't supposed to get attached but something is pulling me to her. I want to protect her just as much as I want to protect…"

He was interrupted when the psych and speech therapist came in.

"Ohh Olivia I heard what happened, are you okay?" Luke asked walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Yea a few bumps and bruises."

"I heard you had surgery" the speech therapist, Danny said a little confused."

"She did and she is still stubborn as hell," the chief enters.

"Yea yea look how about I wake her up but can you all take a step back."

"Why?"

"She's a girl. A bunch of guys standing over her when she opens her eyes is the last thing she needs. From the looks of how I found her it most likely the last thing she saw before she blacked out."

They all take a step back and look around awkwardly. They were professionals but kids and of the opposite sex made them nervous a little because there was always that speculation that male doctors can't control themselves around female patients or that they would be able to easily manipulate them. I shake her arm and make sure her head is faced away from them when she opens her eyes.

"Hey Ella wake up."

Ella's eyes open slowly and she sees the eyes that bring her calm, "pretty."

"Hey the other doctors here want to talk to you real quick while the chief right there takes some blood."

Ella turns her head in the direction that Liv tilted her head and gasps at them. She remembers the prince she liked to call him in her head but the other two she didn't remember and her walls went up.

"These are two more of my friends Dr. Walker and Dr. Chan. They are here to ask a few questions okay?"

"Okay."

Ella sits up and waits for them to ask their questions **.**

* * *

 **Next up we got a little Q and A, Ella's test results, and a time jump to move the story along.**


	5. Dr Walker

**Sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to remind those who are still here that Ella is 15 but is at a much younger comprehension level. Next chapter Ellas sits with Dr. Cha, Fitz finds out a secret, and find out Ellas full medical history**

 **All rights belong to ABC and Shonda I'm just borrowing them for the ideas in my head.**

* * *

"Hi Ella I'm Dr. Walker I'm a child psychiatrist here. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"It means that I help children, adolescents and their families work with all the things going on in their brain then I help come to a conclusion of what is happening. Do you understand?"

"I guess. You're trying to see if I'm crazy."

"No not at all. Since we have little information on you the questions I ask will help me determine if you need medicine or not to help you. Maybe if you need to see a doctor more often or not. Can you tell me about your home life?"

Dropping her eyes quickly, all doctors see it and know that it was going to be a long day.

"Ella I'm going to ask everyone to step out is that okay with you?"

Ella just shrugs they all exit and Luke turns back to Ella's once the door closes.

"Ella I asked about your home and you kind of shut down on me, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Alright. Tell me about the house you stay in."

"I don't have a house to stay in."

"Where did you stay?"

"With Mrs. P"

"And did you like living with Mrs. P?"

"I did."

"So what happened that you are here by yourself?"

"I ran away."

"That was a big decision. Why did you run away?"

"Because I hurt her. I made her feel sad and made her cry."

"What did you do?"

"I let Mr. Patterson do things to me and that hurt her."

Having a gut feeling of what was about to be said he braced himself, hearing something like this never got easier, "what did he do to you that hurt her?"

"He would let me drink a funny tasting soda; we would watch movies and do what they did in the movies."

"In these movies were their two people?"

"There was always a guy and girl."

"And what were they doing?"

"They were having sex."

"How did that make you feel watching those movies?"

"I didn't like it and I didn't understand but he told me that was what friends do, but he was the only friends I could do that with and to keep it a secret."

"Ella what Mr. Patterson did was wrong. You are a kid and he is an adult."

"But he said I was mattered for my age."

"Mattered what do you mean?"

"Mattered he said that."

He didn't understand her. In context it seemed that he told her that she mattered but it also could mean he was telling her she was mature.

"Did he tell you that you mattered and were mature?"

"Yep."

She said it so innocently that he wanted to find this man himself and strangle him. It was clear as day that she was mental slower than other her age but that mean anything. Slower or not she was child.

"Ella I just want to tell you this again. You did nothing wrong, he was in the wrong. Mrs. P was sad because he hurt you. Do you understand?"

She just nodded her head and had a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Okay I'm going to go out and talk to Liv real quick then I'll send Dr. Chan in."

Once outside Luke rushed past everybody and their questions to the bathroom. He ran to a stall and emptied his stomach. Ella's wasn't the first time he heard a trauma like hers but it still got to him.

"Honey are you okay?"

He looked up and saw his boyfriend looking at him, "I know I shouldn't get attached but I don't know…there's just something about this girl that…you know."

Danny moved closer to him but he stopped when he saw Luke's eyes flicker to the door

"I locked the door."

"It's not that. I just want to keep this between us a little longer," he tried to explain seeing the hurt in his eyes

"I get it.

Taking Danny's hands in his he squeezes them and looks in his eyes, "please don't think I want to hide this or ashamed. I just want to live in the honeymoon phase a little longer."

"I get it don't try to start using your special doctor words on me. Remember we wanted the same thing, keep this quiet longer and if it gets out so be it but we aren't going to go broadcast it to the world. Now how was it in there?"

Taking a deep breath, "she was molested by her last foster father. From her body language and the way should phrase things there is trauma there. She will need to talk but like Liv said I believe she is mental slow but also very intellectual. You'll hear it when you talk to her."

"Alright. How are you?"

"It's just one of those days."

"Let's get back, I have to start my assessment, then we can start to help this girl."

They share a quick kiss and walk out the bathroom back over to where Liv and Fitz were standing.

"Sorry about that."

"No need. What did you find out?" Liv asked eager to help the young girl she felt a connection too.

"She has been molested and I need to run some more test to figure out what is going on mentally."

Dr. Chan spoke up, "I'm about to go in there and do my assessment on her. I just wish we knew a little more. How much more time do we have before CPS gets here?"

"Not much…."

Before they could finish talking the chief walked in.

"I know who she is."


End file.
